smashupfandomcom-20200215-history
Magical Girls
The Magical Girls '''are one of the 4 factions from the Big in Japan set. The Magical Girls have abilities that get better the more minions you have on the same base and also focus on getting back minions from the discard pile. Cards OF ALL THE CARDS The Magical Girls have the usual 10 minions and 10 actions. They are also one of the rare factions to have a titan. The total minion base power (not counting any abilities) is slightly lower than usual at only 26 or an average of 2.6 per minion compared to the usual 30 and 3. Minions 1x '''Lunar Captain - power 5 - Talent: Choose a minion in your discard pile with power less than or equal to the number of your minions here, and place it into your hand. 1x Sakura Warrior - power 4 - Talent: Reduce a minion’s power here by the number of your minions here until the start of your next turn. 1x Technomagical Lass - power 4 - Talent: Destroy a minion you don't control here with power less than or equal to the number of your minions here. 1x Bewitching Gal - power 3 - Talent: Reduce the breakpoint of this base by the number of your minions here until the end of the turn. 1x Fancy Suit Lad - power 3 - Ongoing: Your other minions here are not affected by other players’ cards. 1x Power Maid - power 3 - Talent: Choose a minion with power less than or equal to the number of your minions here, and move it to or from here. 2x Rainbow Girl - power 2 - Your other minions here gain +1 power until the end of the turn. 1x Black Magicat - power 1 - Search your deck and/or discard pile for Lunar Captain and place it into your hand. 1x White Magicat - power 1 - Search your deck and/or discard pile for Power Maid and place it into your hand. Actions 2x Celestial Teleport - Move one of your minions to another base. 2x Coordination - Play either an extra minion or Walking Castle. 1x Coronet Attack - Destroy a minion you don't control with power less than or equal to the number of your minions at the same base. 1x Kiss the Sky Spell - Place a minion from your discard pile into your hand. You may play an extra action this turn. 1x Lunar Healing Love Spell - Choose a minion in each player’s discard pile and place it into its owner’s hand. 1x Magical Staff - Play on your minion. Ongoing: This minion gains +1 power. When this minion goes to the discard pile, place it on top of your deck instead. 1x Purge the Demon - Choose a card. Destroy an action on it, OR remove all counters on it. 1x Silver Shard - All players shuffle all minions in their discard piles into their decks. Titan 1x Walking Castle - Special: Instead of your regular minion play, you may play this card on a base where you have at least two minions. Ongoing: Your minions here cannot be destroyed by other players' abilities. Talent: Move this titan and up to three of your minions here to another base. Bases * Akihabara High * Q Point Clarifications Here are the official clarifications as they appear in the Big in Japan rulebook: Bewitching Gal, Sakura Warrior: The amount of reduction is calculated once, and does not change even if the number of minions there changes. Black Magicat, White Magicat: It is now part of the rules that cards that tell you to search your deck also require that you reveal the card searched for, and shuffle your deck afterwards. Walking Castle: You may play these instead of a regular minion play whether or not you have any minions in hand. No restrictions on minion play apply to titan play. Purge the Demon: You may choose any card, including a base or a titan. Mechanics The Magical Girls have several abilities that are proportional to the number of your minions on the same base. For example, some of their abilities can target a minion with a power less or equal to the number of your minions on the same base. So, the more minions you have on the same base, the better their abilities get. Since you need to have at least two minions on the same base to start targetting the more common power-2 minions, this faction requires a few turns to set up, unless you manage to either get extra minion plays to improve their abilities faster, or get their titans in play to protect your minions in play. Additionally, the Magical Girls have several abilities that can help you get back minions from your discard pile to keep your flow of minions going. FAQ Questions on Lunar Captain Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Sakura Warrior Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Technomagical Lass Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Bewitching Gal Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Fancy Suit Lad Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Power Maid Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Rainbow Girl Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Black Magicat Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on White Magicat Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Celestial Teleport Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Coordination Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Coronet Attack Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Kiss the Sky Spell Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Lunar Healing Love Spell Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Magical Staff Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Purge the Demon Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Silver Shard Q: A: Rule: ---- Questions on Walking Castle Q: A: Rule: Trivia *This faction is based on the mahou shoujo subgenre of anime, most notably Sailor Moon. Category:Factions